edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edd's Parents (Biography)
Background information about Edd's parents. This concerns VampireMeerkat's design. Carla 40 years old Black Hair Basic Information Carla is Edd's mother. She works fulltime in the IT where she is the chief of staff. Unlike her husband Lennard she actually tries to come home earlier so now and then to be with her son, Edd. If not, she calls him whenever she gets the opportunity, which is obviously not often as noticed in the series. Past Carla's parents were the ones who introduced her to Lennard and wished for her to marry him, since he had a good status and job, which was important to her family. Pleasing your parents has always been something Carla thought that should be respected, so she kept contact with Lennard and he asked her to marry him just shortly after their first introduction. In the first few years of marriage they were both more busy with their career than spending any quality time together. Quite some years later Carla told her husband about her mother's wish, and asked him if he had any interest in raising a child. Even though Lennard wasn't too enthoustiastic, he was willing to do this for his wife. Right after Edd was born she urged him that she wanted another baby, but he rejected. This gave her great grief, though she accepted her husband's decision and moved on with a straight face, but possibly still with that same grief hidden inside. This is one of the main reasons she tries to take good care of her only son, even though she's usually too busy to even let him hear her voice. Lennard 55 years old Black Hair Basic Information Lennard is Edd's father. He has his own university far away from Peach Creek. Compared to his wife Carla he hardly has any contact with Edd. He owns all kinds of odd suits, though in his first published design he is shown with a regular black business suit. Lennard is a very intelligent man, but doesn't always seems to see what his family wants. This makes him seem quite egocentric sometimes, but his intentions are always good and he is most certainly not a horrid man. Though he might be too smart to solve, or even spot, the little issues in life. Past Carla's parents once met Lennard's parents on a convention and were very impressed by their success in the business world. When they mentioned their son, Lennard, Carla's parents immediately wanted to hook their daughter up. Because status was also important to Lennard's family and Lennard was raised similar as Carla (with strict rules), he was easily charmed by her family, her behaviour and looks. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, and even though it was a hasty proposal, she agreed on her parents' request. While Lennard really does appreciate his wife's company, he suggested her to have a good career first and "a good relationship later", so that they'd be prepared for any problems they might encounter in the future, concerning money. Together they've worked their way at the top, till a couple of years later when Carla asked him for a baby. While Lennard wasn't really too interested in having offspring, he gave in. After all, she was getting older and this was something she really wanted. After Carla gave birth she immediately wanted another child, but this time he rejected. There could be many reasons why he said "no", but one of them is Lennard's general disinterest for children, and another is his realisation that they both might neglect it too much because of their career. Even after Carla gave birth he pushed her to keep on working; not to hold herself back. Trivia *Both parents slightly resemble Edd. *Carla has a tooth gap just like Edd; this was originally not intended in her design. *The glasses Lennard is wearing comes from the episode "Fa-La-La-La, Ed". See also *Parents Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters